Data visualizations are an effective way to communicate data. In some instances, the data can be communicated even more effectively by using graphic icons as visual marks rather than simple dots, lines, or bars. For example, a graph showing information about college football teams might use a dot for each team with a label next to the dot to indicate the team name. Using semantic icon encoding, the dots and labels could be replaced by icons that represent each team. One difficulty is finding icons for each of the data points. Visualization tools typically provide no shape library or limited libraries that are not sufficient to handle larger cardinalities of data. The user is then forced to manually create or search for icons. Such a process hinders the flow of visual analysis, leading to a non-optimal user experience.